


picnic

by BrokenHumerus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHumerus/pseuds/BrokenHumerus
Summary: The Losers visit the Barrens for a picnic during summer.





	picnic

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write but i love the losers so deeply i went to the effort of creating my own content for them.  
> enjoy, its short but sweet (i hope)

Ben’s hands gripped the baskets handle as they wandered through the weeds, towards the Kenduskeag’s sloped banks. The breeze wafted across them, smelling faintly of mud but feeling like home. Ben watched as his six soulmates, each glowing in the rays of summer, moved ahead and began to prepare their seating.  


Eddie Kasprack had hurried ahead as he saw Richie and Beverly begin to sit, “No! You know how revolting the fucking mud here is and if you sit in it the smell won’t leave your clothes for at least a week and if that happens then, then… Richie, you can’t share a room with me.” The fire in Eddie’s eyes met with the giggles pouring from Bev’s mouth. “This is why I brought the blanket, dipshit.” Eddie whispered under his breath as Rich’s laugh harmonized with Beverly’s – it sounded beautiful, but it hurt Eddie.  
Stan and Mike assisted the visibly peeved Eddie in laying the blanket out, within seconds Beverly had sat, untying the laces to her clunky black shoes and preparing to sunbathe. Ben placed the basket of food at one edge, hyper-aware of how this placement may affect the other’s seating plans, but committing nonetheless. Bill Denborough, who seconds before had been admiring the view and listening to his friends as they bickered with a smile tugging at his cheeks, turned to the blanket and settle next to Beverly. He had brought his sketchbook, a treasure trove of admiration and affection for his unlikely lovers, before long he was absorbed in his sketching – capturing the warmth of the moment forever.  


Ben and Mike had yet to sit before the blanket was bursting with people.  


“Mikey! Ben! Come sit,” Beverly called out to them from her prime spot, stretched out along the mat with her flowing amber hair melting over Eddie’s lap. “It’s so cosy!”  


“Shit Bev, you have no self-awareness – you’re hogging the space.” Rich added as he continued to consume a sharing bag of Reese’s that he snuck out of the basket.  


“Should’ve said something!” She sat upright, patting the sliver of space to her right. Mike and Ben sat, legs blocking Beverly’s path as they settled down, knowing that once Bev lay back down there would be no chance to move. “Oh, and fuck you too Rich.” She replied gleefully as she resumed her rest.  


Stanley sat quietly, between Rich and Bill, as he picked small fruits from the basket, avoiding those Bev had brought for a dipping in chocolate later on. His hand would, more often than not, be hit as Richie shuffled around the contents in search of more sweets.  


They sat together, all seven as it should be, taking in the heat of summer and the warmth of the company. Ben and Mike had propped up a book on Bev’s waist and were discussing its contents excitedly, Mike lay kisses on Ben’s soft cheeks occasionally causing them to flush red with embarrassment and affection. The book would wobble often as Beverly’s giggles were held in, in attempt to not shift her position while Eddie’s dainty hands played with and plaited her hair. Eddie was content but concentrated, his tongue peeked out when he applied extra focus and Bill would smile at the sight.  


Stan and Richie had somehow begun a competition over who could catch the most food in their mouth, they threw small nibbles at each other mostly missing but enjoying it anyway.  


“Stan, can you catch this one…” Richie jeered, placing a peanut on the tip of his tongue. Stanley rolled his eyes extravagantly but agreed and with a sigh he had leant into Richie’s kisses.  


Bill was still drawing, desperately trying to show the glow of Bev’s hair, the interlocking curls as Richie dragged Stan’s face closer, the softness in Mike and Ben’s woven hands. It was all so subtle, they ways he loved them, but the sights absorbed him. His blue eyes now oceans of love as a small tear dripped to his paper – this moment was all theirs, and it was perfect.


End file.
